


All Bi Myself (Or Maybe Not)

by Khat58



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, But then it will be real, Coffee AU (kinda), College AU, Don’t copy to another site, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kinda Homophobic Mom, M/M, Sarcastic Squip, high school friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Jeremy is in a constant battle with his mother over not only being Bisexual but just dating anyone ever. Jeremy runs into an old friend and they decide to cook up a plan to convince Jeremy’s Mom he’s “dating” someone.





	1. Long Distance

"Mom I told you I'm visiting in a week I promise, finals are almost over."

It was 6:45 and his mother had been on the phone with him since 6:00 when he woke up.

Jeremy was arguing over the phone with his mother as he entered the coffee shop on the way to his English exam. He was up earlier than normal and he did not have the time to explain to his mother why this sophomore in college has yet to bring a girlfriend home.

One reason is girls still don't like him, but also as a Bisexual it's even more frustrating.

"Mom for the last time..." Jeremy took his place in line behind a tall gentleman taking a tray of coffees from pickup. "Well what if I was dating someone. Would you get off my back?!" Jeremy yelled angered at his nosy mother. The man had already moved but now him a lady in a booth and the only worker up front was staring at him.

"Sorry," He shyly mumbled to the others as his mother shrieked on the phone.

"You have a girlfriend oh Jeremy I can't wait to meet her. What's he name, is she pretty of course she's pretty...."

Jeremy says a quick goodbye and hung up.

"One Black coffee, 2 shots of expresso." Jeremy says through closed eyes.

"For here or to go Jeremy?"

Jeremy looked up, he never gave his name?

Jeremy was met with striking blue eyes and a smirk. It was an old friend from High School he hadn't seen for forever .

"Eric?"

"No it's Jenna," Eric teased.

"Same as always," Jeremy grinned.

Jeremy took Eric in. He looked even better than High school. He was always good looking, well built, not too tall, and a strong jaw bone. He kept up with his figure but now he had stubble growing and it made him look like a model. His hair was cut differently for his age but damn.

"Having some troubles?" Eric asked as he began brewing the coffee.

"Oh, yeah." Jeremy groaned and looking down at the phone he had slammed into the counter.

"She just won't let me be, it's like I'm obligated to date someone. She won't even listen when I mention dating a boy. 'You're just frustrated dear, you'll find the right girl.' She means well but," Jeremy sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm springing my problems on you, when did you get here? I never see you when I come at 8."

Eric gave a sympathetic glance to Jeremy during his speech but explained with ease the asked questions. "Oh I transferred from community college to here just this fall. I needed a job back so I work from open to 7:30 then I have class. Today I'm leaving in like 5 minutes for exams."

"Oh do you wanna walk with me. I have my English at 7:30 and the walks still another 15."

Eric agreed and the two chatted until Jeremy's coffee was done. Jeremy pulled out his wallet but Eric shook his head.

"On me,"

"Isn't it supposed to be on the house."

"I know what I said," Eric winked and moved to clock out."

"Thanks," Jeremy mumbled with a blush and snuck the money in the tip jar anyway.

Once they were in view of the English building (big had different teachers but same time exam), Eric turned to Jeremy.

"So you said your mom wants you to bring home someone,"

"Yeah, where are you going with this?"

"Wanna probe you're not going through some phase?"

"Eric Squip, are you implying what I think you are."

Eric pointed beneath the sleeve of Jeremy's coffee cup, "You can contact me there, or not. Up to you."

Eric waved and entered the English Department.

Jeremy stared at the coffee cup in wonder.

 

 

9:35 am

_Hey. Wanna get a coffee?_

Read 9:36

**Sure.**

Read 9:37 am

_Are we dating now?_

Read 9:38

**That's no way to speak to your boyfriend Jeremy**

Read 9:40 am


	2. Study Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Eric palm out their relationship and bond just a little bit more. Enjoy.

"Oh my God do you remember when Mrs Fielding caught us trying to tape those pencils to the ceiling!" Jeremy laughed.

"She made us stand on those ladders and take them off the ceiling for so long," Eric nodded with a big grin.

About 3 days ago Jeremy had come into that coffee shop frustrated, today he was enjoying his time with Eric and realized just how much he missed him.

"God I wish I had been friends with you before Junior year."

Eric nodded in agreement.

"So how do you wanna start?"

"Studying? I really hope you already have," Jeremy commented and motioned at the books spread out on their table.

"No not that," Eric chuckled, "Us "dating"." He put in air quotes.

"Oh yeah," Jeremy's eyes widened. "I guess we should figure that out."

"Well we already know a good bit about each other but we do need to establish what we're gonna use as our story. Did you write out what she might ask."

"Yeah," Jeremy nodded and pulled out his phone. He pulled up the notes section and pushed it over. "Um it's a lot."

"I see. Well let's start at the basics led we meet?"

"First High-school, obviously and then here but we could say it was the beginning of this semester. But my mom will want details so we could say this coffee shop. And we started meeting up to study for English." Jeremy nodded.

"Okay," Eric types in the answer. "And I asked you on a date 3 weeks into school and then we started officially dating by the end of the month?"

Jeremy nodded.

"Okay and what your ideal first date?"

"Can't we say we went to a restaurant or something?"

"Excuse you, I treat my boyfriends with the upmost respect. Now ideal first date."

Jeremy laughed, "umm well first go to Ciao's, the Italian place, down the street."

"Oh you wanna Lady and the Tramp it?" Eric wiggled his eyebrows.

Jeremy blushes at the thought. Sitting at a small table on the balcony, a spaghetti plate between them (because poor college kids) and they lean close in lips barely----

"No," Jeremy laughed off. "I just like Italian food, I find it romantic."

Eric nodded and added it.

"Then we would go to the park and when we get there, the hill with the big Willow tree has a blanket under it. And we watch the sunset until the stars appear and we point out constellations to each other." Jeremy rambled off.

"You like stars?" Eric asked as he typed in the information.

"Oh yeah, if I wasn't in computer design I probably would be doing astronomy."

"Sorry to say I would only be able to find the Big Dipper for you." Eric chuckled.

"Not even the Little Dipper?" Jeremy joked.

Eric laughed at that. Jeremy smiled at the sound.

They kept rattling off, and laughing along the way. Eric being charming and Jeremy trying to not blush and stutter.

"Well then I think that sums everything up, I will pick you up at 6:45."

"Wait why?"

"Well the sunset is at 8:30 and we need to eat dinner first." Eric said a matter of factly.

Jeremy sat there mouth agape as Eric walked off yet again.


End file.
